dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Buzzwole vs Franky
Primal Alien instincts and ferocity clashes with Human technology and grooviness!! When an Ultra Beast and the mechanically-enchanced member of the Straw Hat Pirates collide, they're sure to leave boundless destruction in their wake! The Interlude (Cue Interlude Track 1) Luffy: Land ahoy!!! The captain of the Straw Hat Pirates stood at the bow of the pirate ship, pointing at the costal town that just came into view. The rest of the crew all turned their attention to the newfound discovery made by their cheerful and child-like captain. Zoro: Is that the place called Hau'oli City? Nami: Seems so to me. Zoro: Well then, let's dock! Nami, the ship's navigator, nodded in agreement as she sailed the ship closer to the coastal city of the Alola Region. Why were the Straw Hat Pirates sailing in the region's waters in the first place? Well, you can attribute that to Monkey D. Luffy, the pirate captain, who had heard of a powerful crime team known as Team Skull and wanted to meet and clash with the Team's leader in, what he thinks, what will be an epic bout! The rest of the Straw Hat Pirates went along with Luffy's plan for their own personal reasons. Zoro also wanted to battle them and Nami has her eyes set on all of Team Skull's loot and treasure. Luffy: Let's GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A few minutes later (Cue Interlude Track 2) The Straw Hat Pirates finally docked onto Hau-oli City's harbour, much to the dismay of the city's own fishermen and sailors. Luffy, without even setting down the gangplank, jumped off the boat's port-side and onto the harbour with a massive grin of his face. Luffy: LAND AHO- His cry of triumph was interrupted when Nami tossed one of her heels at his head and struck it. He glanced back, rubbing the spot where he was hit. Luffy: Nami! What the heck? Nami: Well, sorry for interrupting your loud display of public arrogance! Luffy: Even so, not cool! Nami unbuckled her other heel and hurled it at Luffy, who dove into the water to evade the attack. Zoro, smiling at their exchange of words, kicked the gangplank down and walked to the harbour, followed by some of the other Straw Hats. A blue-haired man in only an unbuttoned red shirt and a speedo carefully made his way down onto the harbour. His bizarre appearance drew some raised eyebrows from nearby seamen, though they quickly averted when the man looked in their direction. Franky: What's with them? He glanced to Brook, the skeletal musician, for an answer. Brook shrugged. Brook: Well, you have to remember, we are in a completely different area of the sea. I'm fairly certain that this island's natives have never seen a crew of our kind before. Franky took his turn to shrug. Franky: You think they have a restaurant here? Brook: Don't ask me, ask them! The skeleton pointed at the nearby fishermen. They were leaning towards each other and gossiping about the sudden appearance of the pirate ship and it's strange, foreign crew. They stopped their conversation as Franky got close to them. Fisherman #1: Aloha! Fisherman #2: Aloha! The blue-haired man with gigantic arms was taken aback by the fishermen's greetings. Franky: (Guess they're friendly. Who knew?) Hi there! Fisherman #2: What brings you to Melemele Island foreigner? Franky: You can ask my eccentric friend over there that. He pointed to Luffy. The captain was in an argument with the navigator over something that Franky couldn't hear nor didn't know nor did he care. Franky: Anyways, you guys know where I can get some good grub? One of the fishermen pointed to a tall building far from the harbour. Fisherman #1: That is the Gracidea Mall! There's a Battle Buffet on one of the upper floors. Franky: What's a Battle Buffet? The second fisherman smirked at that. Fisherman #2: It wouldn't be fun if I spoiled it for you! Now get going! Heeding the fisherman's advice, Franky began walking in the direction of the mall. The city's people started and gawked in marvel at the sight of a physically-built, massive-armed and barely dressed man wandering amongst them. Franky also stared in awe, not at the people at the strange yet familiar environment that Hau'oli City provided. Somewhere in Route 3, near Hau'oli City (Cue Interlude Track 3) A massive shadow flew overhead the dirt path and the trees of Route 3, scaring off some Flying-Type Pokemon perched on the trees and Normal and Fighting-Type Pokemon hidden within the thick grass. Three people chased after a massive figure in mid-flight on the ground, but their running speed was quite laughable in the face of the massive flying figure's own speed and velocity. A young man in an orange shirt, red short, blue shoes and a black hat halted his chase and took a moment to catch some oxygen. A man in a brown trench coat and a purple-haired woman in a black suit and sunglasses stopped beside the man. Looker: Are you okay Henri? Henri: I-I'm fine... Just need... Some air... The young trainer and Champion of the Alola Region's Pokemon League managed to sputter out the last couple of words amidst his gasps of air. Anabel: Dang it. With passing each moment, UB-02 Absorption gets closer to imminent destruction and chaos! We must have some way to hurry up after it. Looker: Why don't you summon Raikou, Anabel? The purple-haired former Battle Maiden of Hoenn's Battle Frontier shook her head in response, as if waiting for those very words to come out of her investigation partner's mouth. Anabel: I can't. I specifically told Raikou to wander around in the would until I return to Hoenn. As far as I know, the legendary dog of thunder and lightning is still within my home-region. Looker sighed in disappointment. Looker: How can we chase it then? We can't just keep running on the ground and hope to catch up. That's when Henri saved the day. Henri: Don't worry guys, I got it! The young champion pulled out a Poke-Ball out of his bag and tossed it in the air. The ball burst open and in flash of light, the 'Cannon Pokemon', Toucannon, emerged and gawked loudly at Henri. Henri: Toucannon! I need you to chase after UB-02! He pointed at the massive flying figure in the distance. Toucannon nodded it's head then, as instructed, chased after the Ultra Beast. Henri turned to his companions, both of whom were also tired. He pulled out another Poke-Ball and tossed it on the ground. It burst open and the 'Sleeping Pokemon, Snorlax, appeared and yawned so hard that it scared off any remaining bird Pokemon perched on the nearby trees. Henri: Guys, hop on! He beckoned to his Snorlax. Looker and Anabel both glanced to each other, their eyes and minds questioning the young man's method of travel. A few minutes later (Cue Interlude Track 4) Franky stood in front of the Gracidea Mall. He stared up at the massive building in fascination. Along the way, he had been looking around at the city and it's very modern designs and shops. The city's people had stared and gawked at the massive man in awe and were continuing to do so as they went about their everyday lives. Franky: Gracidea Mall huh? Pretty groovy if you ask me. A massive shadow flew overhead, scaring the nearby city natives, but Franky didn't pay it any regard. He took a few steps towards the mall's front doors the halted dead in his tracks when the shadow passed overhead again. A faint, yet powerful tremor was felt as something touched down on the street just behind Franky. (Stop Music) Collective gasps and screams of terror were heard from behind the massive man who turned around to see something even he'd get nightmares from: The Ultra Beast, UB-02 Absorption. More well-known by trainers as Buzzwole, a Bug/Fighting-Type Pokemon with high physical Attack and Defense as well as well-paced Speed. Buzzwole: BUZZ-WOOOOLLLLLEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Franky was taken aback by the very muscular appearance of the Ultra Beast. It held one of it's hands and motioned for Franky to step forward. Franky: Uh no. Sorry, whatever you are. Bye! He turned around and starting walking away from Buzzwole, though with a much faster-pace. A few steps later, he felt himself grabbed and then chucked onto the ground, face-first. From his precarious position, Franky glanced up ad saw the Ultra Beast with one of it's massive arms raised up high in the air. Franky: Aw shit... He rolled to the side just as Buzzwole's arm descended down and caused a massive crack on the ground where Franky used to lay. The Bug/Fighting turned to it's left and glared at the blue-haired man. It roared in challenge and flexed it's arms mightily. Franky: Alright then bug. Come at me! Both the massive man and massive bug charged at each other, with a fist raised. HERE WE GOOOO!!!!!! (Cue Battle Track 1) The Straw Hat Cyborg and Ultra Beast clashed fists, producing a shockwave that shattered the windows of the nearby buildings. Buzzwole grabbed ahold of Franky's wrist then lifted him from the ground and slammed him back down on the pavement. This bounced Franky into the air a bit, giving Buzzwole more than enough time to land two hard punches and double-fisted smack to the ground that bounced Franky into the air once again. Buzzwole: BUZZZ-WOOLLLEEEEE!!!!! The Ultra Beast uppercutted the Cyborg into the air with both fists and then jumped up after him. Buzzwole punched him twice then drilled into Franky with the long needle attached to it's face. The Bug/Fighting-Type Pokemon followed up grabbing ahold Franky's wide shoulders and hurling him towards the ground. Needless to say, Franky had quite the crash-landing, creating a crater with his heavy body on the pavement. It's fortunate that any nearby bystanders had the right idea to flee away from the battle ground. Franky pulled himself off of the ground and glanced up. Franky: Ow. Stupid bug. The Straw Hat Pirate moved out of the way just in time to avoid being pierced as Buzzwole crashed into the ground where he used to lay with it's Megahorn attack. The Ultra Beast embedded it's needle into the pavement too deep however, as it now struggled to unearth it's facial feature. Franky fixed that for the Ultra Beast, giving his opponent a hard knuckle-sandwich to the face and sending it flying into a nearby clothing shop. Turning over shirt-racks and destroying the front entrance of the shop, Buzzwole's impact caused much collateral damage, scaring the storeowner and the people inside as an unintended bonus. Buzzwole quickly recovered and charged out of the building. Franky stomped the ground and his massive shoulders opened up to reveal a cluster of missiles stored within. Franky: Take this! The missiles launched themselves in a wide volley. They sailed in a very erratic pattern towards the Ultra Beast and exploded upon making contact. Franky stood his ground while a massive smoke cloud kicked up from explosions. Franky: Huh. That was quite easy. He turned around and would've walked away had he not hear a familiar battle cry. Buzzwole: BUZZ-WOLEEEE!!!! The Cyborg turned around only to catch a fist to the nose, the force of which carried him all the way into a building. His massive weight decimated much of the building, rubble falling atop of the Straw Hat and nearly burying him in earthly material. Irritated, Franky jumped up and emerged out of the rubble. High in the air, he descended down on the Ultra Beast with both fists. However, they didn't even touch the Bug-Fighting-Type Pokemon! Instead, a faint barrier denied Franky's attack, leaving Buzzwole completely unharmed. It had used Protect! Franky hopped back as Buzzwole attempted to the get ahold of the Cyborg. Franky: What the hell?! A barrier?! He shook the thought aside and aimed both his palms out to his opponent. Buzzwole pounded the ground then rushed forward with it's fists clenched. Franky's palms opened up and hollow holes were found within his arms. The armholes erupted in a blast of flames and smoke, shooting out two cannonballs at the Ultra Beast. Buzzwole saw the projectiles headed straight for it and stopped dead in it's tracks. The first cannonball was swatted away from a Comet Punch and the second cannonball was caught in both of Pokemon's firm hands. It began spinning itself around 360' degrees with the cannonball held in it's arms like a football. Franky, sensing danger, reattached his palms then clenched his fists and aimed them at Buzzwole. The knuckles flew open and several machine guns popped out. Wave after wave of bullets barraged the Pokemon, though it didn't seem to harm nor stop it in it's self-imposed spinning. Buzzwole: BUZZ-WOLE! It spun once more before chucking the cannonball in it's arms with all of it's might. Due to the constant spinning and mighty strength of the Ultra Beast, the cannonball near-instanteously struck Franky. The power and speed of the projectile sent the Straw Hat crashing through several buildings mid-flight. It was only when Franky forced the cannonball off of his muscular chest that his flight gradually began to slow down. He skidded across the sand and came to grinding halt just as his toes felt the wave of water right behind him. Franky had flown from the city all the way to the beach. And he wasn't happy about it. He staggered up and was punished by a Hammer Arm that caused him to fall face-first onto the sand. Buzzwole roared in triumph and pounded it's chest victoriously. (Cue Battle Track 2) Franky: (muffled due to sand) That's it. Franky's right arm shot out and grabbed ahold of all four of Buzzwole's bizarre legs, much to the surprise of the Ultra Beast. Franky quickly stood up then hurled his opponent into the air. Right before Buzzwole landed, Franky gave the Pokemon a hard elbow and a punch to the gut. Buzzwole was sprawled out into the sand from the retaliation. It sat up and was immediately grabbed by an angry Franky. The Cyborg pounded on the top of the Pokemon's head a couple of times before tossing it to his right. Franky chased after Buzzwole and eventually caught up to it. He punched Buzzwole twice before shoulder-charging it into the water. The Pokemon crashed into the glistening ocean with a massive splash of water surging upwards and raining down on the Straw Hat Cyborg. Franky: (sighs in relief). Bugs normally hate water. He turned around to have a view of all of the destruction caused and it wasn't pretty. Several buildings were in terrible shape and many people scrambled around to fix what they can. Franky scratched his head and shrugged. (Stop Music) Franky: I should probably go help them. He took only a single step forward when something burst out from the water behind him. Franky turned around and saw the impossible: Buzzwole. Buzzwole: BUZZZ-WOLEEEEE!!!!!!! If anything, the Ultra Beast was more annoyed by it's watery landing rather than harmed, which contradicted everything Franky knew about bugs. Buzzwole hovered above the water, it's small wings fluttering so fast, it seemed to leave afterimages. Franky: Aw c'mon! Buzzwole flew forward and launched a Thunder Punch at the Cyborg though the latter wouldn't know it until he brought up his own fist to deny the Ultra Beast. Electricity surged from Buzzwole's right fist and into Franky, shocking him to the core. He gritted his teeth and leaned his head back then flung it forward, head-butting Buzzwole. Buzzwole retaliated by bringing up his free hand and coating it in poison. He jabbed at Franky's exposed skin with Poison Jab. Franky, while he couldn't feel the poison due to his mechanical body, gritted his teeth as his sides ached from the Pokemon's angered assault. Buzzwole stopped his jabbing and used Superpower to pick up the Straw Hat Cyborg and hurling him up into the air. It flew up after him and ignited it's fists in flames. Buzzwole gave Franky two Fire Punches to the face which made Franky crash down onto a vending machine. It touched down onto the sand and flexed it's muscles in triumph. Meanwhile, Franky staggered up from the now destroyed vending machine. Franky: Why you littl- His speech was cutoff when he heard clinking from below. Franky glanced down and saw bottles of soda rolling around. He eyed a bottle filled with dark brown liquid and retrieved it from the ground. "Cola? I hope so." Franky popped the soda bottle open and chugged it's contents while his opponent watched out of curiosity. His energy, having been depleted from the constant hits he had taken, surged dramatically, made evident by the irises on his eyes shortening as the soda, which was in fact cola, replenished him. Franky: OH YEAH!!! The Cyborg grabbed ahold of the rest of the cola bottles and chugged them down all at once. Buzzwole simply scratched it's head, stilling staring at the Straw Hat in curiosity. When the last of cola was taken in, Franky dropped all of the bottles then lunged at the Ultra Beast with both his fists clenched and pulled back. Not one to be caught off-guard, Buzzwole threw out it's own punches and they collided with Franky's. (Cue Battle Track 3) Franky: I'M BACK BABY!!! Franky's enthusiastic cry was followed up by him grabbing ahold of Buzzwole's tiny head and head-butting it. The Ultra Beast stumbled back the flew forward with another Fire Punch in tow. Franky countered back by a backhand to the side from the Cyborg. The attack sending Buzzwole flying into the horizon and Franky caused after it, determined to finish the job. Back in Hau'oli City (Stop Music) Both Luffy and Zoro were found within the ruins of a building, having attempted to run to Franky's aid when the pirates saw their fellow crew member duelling with a giant red bug. Now they didn't know where their Cyborg companion had disappeared off to, clearly oblivious to the battle occurring on the beach. Luffy: FRANKYYY!!!! WHERE ARE YOU MAN?! Zoro: I don't think that's gonna help us track him down. Tremors were soon felt, causing both the captain and the swordsman to fall onto their butts. Luffy: What was that?! Zoro: I don't know, but it's getting more and more powerful!! The tremors came to a stop and a loud yawn was heard. Startled, both Zoro and Luffy glanced to the side and saw a massive and fat creature with three people sat on it's shoulders. Squawking could be heard from above and not a moment later and a toucan with an unnaturally large beak landed right in front of the Straw Hat Pirates. Luffy: Uh... What the heck is that!? ???: That's my Toucannon! Zoro: Huh? A young boy in clothing fitting of the region's warm climate hopped off of the massive fat creature's left shoulder. Luffy: Who are you?" ???: The name's Henri! Have you guys seen this thing? The Champion of the Alola Region showed the Straw Hats a picture of the same massive red bug they had seen fighting their Cyborg friend. Luffy: Yeah! It's- A cry of "I'M BACK BABY!!!" was heard not too far away. From Anabel to Zoro, the people present at the moment turned their attention in the direction of the beachfront. Anabel: What was that? A loud SMACK resounded from the beach and a massive red figure was seen flying into the horizon. Henri and his companions glanced to each other as did Zoro and Luffy. Looker: Should we follow? Zoro: Yup. Without another word said, Henri hopped back onto his Snorlax and commanded it to go in the direction of where Buzzwole was possibly sent flying off to. Luffy and Zoro followed along, and Henri's Toucannon flew back into the air and sailed alongside it's master. In a random, unnamed forest (Cue Battle Track 3 again from it left off) Buzzwole descended down from the sky and crash-landed in a clearing, coming to a screeching and grinding halt that left a massive dirt trail right behind it. Buzzwole staggered up and heard rustling from the nearby bushes. Franky emerged, but something confused him. Franky: (So that bug landed here. But where'd go? It couldn't have gone far.) A massive shadow loomed over him from behind. Sensing the presence from his flank, Franky turned around and swatted down a half dozen trees. However, his instinctual strike missed and Buzzwole emerged out of the trees and drove it's facial needle into Franky with Lunge. And then, despite the fact that Franky has a mechanical body fueled by cola, it began to suck energy out of the Cyborg with Leech Life. Franky, realizing this rather quicky, grabbed ahold the needle and forcefully pulled it out of him. He then gave the Ultra Beast a hard knuckle to the face, causing it to stagger back. Fortunately for Buzzwole, in the short amount of time it had to use Leech Life, it had absorbed enough energy for it's muscles to gain a strength boost. Said muscles swelled up and bulged as Buzzwole flexed. It stomped the ground with Earthquake and powerful tremors could be felt soon afterwards. The Straw Hat almost lost his balance but managed to stand his ground and lift his arms up in a defensive stance just in time to deny Buzzwole's Mega Punch, though the force of the attack resonated in Franky's mechanical arms. He kicked his opponent away then popped open his shoulders to unleash another volley of missiles. With his close proximity to the trees, Franky's missiles sailed in every direction, destroying the woods or colliding with Buzzwole. A smoke cloud kicked up from all of the explosions, obscuring both fighters view of the other. Both Franky and Buzzwole charged through the smoke cloud and threw a punch. For Franky, he used another chain punch and for Buzzwole, it was a Power-Up Punch. Their fists collided, the force of which completely dissipated the smoke cloud, revealing the fighters to each other. Buzzwole: BUZZ-WOLE!! The Bug/Fighting-Type Pokemon, with it's free hand, used Power-Up Punch half a dozen more times on Franky while still maintaining it's clash. The blue-haired Straw Hat, after getting struck with Power-Up Punch a few more times, finally caught Buzzwole's other fist and squeezed it hard, almost crushing it and making Buzzwole roar in defiance. Franky took a step forward then kneed his opponent in the stomach and backhanded him in the face. Buzzwole was forced back quite the distance, preventing Franky from attacking anymore. However, the Cyborg had a solution for that. He extended his fists using chains found inside his arms then, from he stood, barraged the Ultra Beast, who was glowing faintly, with a savage flurry of chain punches. After two dozen more waves of punches, Franky grabbed Buzzwole by the head and reeled it in. Up close, the Cyborg grasped it's head and lifted his fist high into the air. Franky: Say goodnight! ???: Franky! Said person turned around and saw two familiar faces Franky: Oh, hey Luffy! Hey Zoro! His Straw Hat Pirates were across the clearing and waving at him. A moment afterwards they slowly made their way over to their Cyborg companion. Franky continued gazing out in their direction and waving with his free hand. (Cue Battle Track 4) That would be his most idiotic and final mistake. Buzzwole grabbed ahold of the arm that was latched onto it's head and disconnected it from Franky's body with a Fire Punch, startling him. Franky turned to face his opponent only to catch a Dynamic Punch to the lower torso, the explosion annihilating and reducing that part of Franky's body to ashes. Franky: How- He was interrupted when Buzzwole covered his face and then delivered a hard Counter, dismantling Franky to ruined pieces. The only intact piece was his head which bore a permanent surprised expression. DBX!!!! The Aftermath and Preview Both Luffy and Zoro stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their friend torn to pieces. Buzzwole uncovered Franky's dead head and dropped it on the ground. Zoro: How... Luffy: Is that possible?! Buzzwole then crushed the head with a stomp from one of it's four legs. A horrified Luffy and Zoro stared with their jaws on the ground at the Ultra Beast that destroyed their friend. Grass rustled behind them and Snorlax, carrying Henri, Anabel and Looker on it's broad shoulders, emerged out followed by Henri's Toucannon. Henri: Hey guys! Did you fin- The young Champion faltered when he saw what seemed to be the remains of a Human body scattered all around the insectoid feet of Buzzwole. Anabel: Henri? What's wrong? Looker: Anabel. The purple-haired woman glanced to her investigation partner. Anabel: What's wrong? Henri: It killed someone. The Pokemon Trainer hopped off of his Snorlax's back and returned the Normal-Type Pokemon to it's PokeBall. Anabel was mortified by that thought, her face now holding one of poorly-hidden fear and shock. Looker only looked down and shook his head. Henri joined Luffy's side. The Straw Hat Pirate had clenched both of his fists and was clenching his teeth visibly as he glared at Buzzwole. Zoro's face beheld a very stoic yet angered expression, in his hands were his two swords. Henri: Listen, we can only incapacitate it. Killing these things would considered inhumane. Luffy: Not gonna stop me from delivering a beatdown! Zoro: I'm gonna slice that monster up! Henri shot a glance at Buzzwole. The Ultra Beast was now flexing in triumph, physically boasting it's victory over Franky. This angered the Champion to the core. Henri: Maybe you're right... He pulled out an Ultra Ball and inside was a Pokemon that his friend Alexis from the Unova Region had sent to him as a gift. Henri lightly tossed the ball onto the grass and it burst open, revealing who was sheltered within. It was a perfectly-trained Samurott: SAMU-ROTT!!!! The Formidable Pokemon roared fiercely then unsheathed the Shell Katanas located in the shells attached to it's front legs. Buzzwole noticed the new challengers before it and roared in approval. Buzzwole: BUZZ-WOOLLEEEEE!!! The Ultra Beast flew forward with both of it's fists lifted high in the air. Next DBX!!! The Result The winner is... Buzzwole!!! Hope you enjoyed this DBX!!! In the meantime, why don't you go check these pages: [http://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheOneLegend TheOneLegend's One Minute Melee Fanon Page] [http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheOneLegend TheOneLegend's Death Battle Fanon Page] Have a good day/night!!! -TheOneLegend :) Trivia Here's some random facts about some stuff featured in the battle! * Henri and Alexis are my male and female character names respectively for the main protagonist in the Pokemon Games! * Both the Toucannon and Snorlax featured in the battle are members of my Pokemon Sun Team! * The Samurott featured in The Aftermath is not in my Pokemon Sun Team, but in my Pokemon Black 2 Team! Category:TheOneLegend DBXs Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Robot vs Non-Robot Themed DBXs Category:Animal vs Robot themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Human vs Beastkin themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies